In recent years, various electronic apparatuses, such as a personal computer, a digital camera and a PDA, have been gaining in popularity. Most of such apparatuses have a function of managing still images such as photos. As an image management method, there is known a method of classifying photos into a plurality of groups, for example, based on photographing location data which is added to the photos.
In addition, recently, attention has been paid to a movie creation technique for creating a movie (e.g. photo movie, slideshow, etc.) by using still images such as photos. As the movie creation technique, for example, there is known a technique wherein still images are classified into a plurality of directories corresponding to a plurality of photographing locations and are stored, and a movie is created by using still images in a directory designated by a user.
In this technique, however, use is made of a method in which the user is made to designate the directory that is to be processed. Thus, the still images which are displayed are limited to the still images in the designated directory. It is thus difficult to present to the user a movie including unexpected still images (still images of which the user is unaware), or a movie including still images which are not stored in the same directory but have high relevance.